


Spoils of War

by vanillafluffy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Perks of the job, Theft, Trophies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Eggsy occasionally acquires reminders from various jobs.For the prompt: You keep what you kill.





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



If anyone asked him, which no one ever does, Eggsy would’ve pointed out the truth in the old adage, “You can’t take it with you.” Which is why he sometimes liberates items no longer needed by those he’s had to kill in the line of duty. 

No, they’re not trophies--serial killers take trophies to gloat over, but this isn’t anything so unsavory, he tells himself. They’re just…stuff. Like the shiny new laptop he’d liberated from that guy who’d wanted to sell the plans on it to a hostile government. Eggsy snagged it after dropping the industrial spy, reformatted it a few times, and bingo, he had a helpful little toy that he didn’t have to shell out his own hard-earned money for.

Likewise, he’s acquired an Hermes attache case, a handsome signet ring sporting a four-carat emerald, several high-quality watches (although he’s careful to check for monograms and engraving and to discard those as too traceable) and he even appropriated a top-quality bicycle from a courier who’d taken potshots at him on Waterloo Bridge. So really, they’re not so much trophies or souvenirs as spoils of war.

He seldom actually wears the watches--they don’t have all the special features as the one Kingsman has issued him. Ditto the attache case--it’s pretty, but that’s style over substance. The emerald ring is a bit showy for everyday wear and he rarely has as much time as he’d like to go cycling. 

Even so, Eggsy's cache of inherited artifacts accumulates. They are, after all, a perk of the job.

 

…


End file.
